


Adopt a pet from the Valentines Prompts

by deanmonreigns



Series: DCEU Writings [4]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, adopted pet, dc imagines, diana prince imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Reader
Series: DCEU Writings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832998
Kudos: 19





	Adopt a pet from the Valentines Prompts

* * *

Diana pulled you into the animal shelter, both of you’s beaming with happiness as she swang yours and hers connected hands back and forth as she made her way to the reception desk pulling you along with her.

The woman looked up smiling at you and Diana,before she could speak Diana interrupted her.

“We would like to adopt two dogs.” Diana beamed, you nodded your head in agreement, the woman smiled at you’s.

“Of course, you’s can come this way.” She spoke, exiting the reception desk area and making her way over to a door to the side that lead to where they kept the dogs. Beckoning you and Diana with her finger to follow her, which you and Diana did.

Diana squeezed your hand a bit tighter when you’s entered the room. Diana let out a tiny squeal, while you let out an awe.

She quickly let go of your hand and made her way over to a cage near the far corner. While you walked centre in the room, looking at the cages until you found he dog that melted your heart.

“So, what type of dogs are you two looking for?” the woman asked.

“Any.” You answered, as Diana was too busy adoring a Labradoodle.

“He seems to like you.” she spoke, as the one year old Malador licked your hand then nuzzling into you’re the palm of your hand, letting out a small whine.

“I like him, I want to adopt him.” you beamed, looking at the dog with so much love and admiration.

“And I want this one.” Diana exclaimed, looking at the woman then at you staring at awe at the dog you wanted to adopt, you doing the same and looking at the dog she picked.

“Okay, I’ll get you’s two an application form each then I’ll ask you some questions.” She spoke, exiting the room to organise the application forms.

Diana walked over to you, making the dog she was patting whine. She quickly kneeled down beside you making you look over at her and smile.

“I can’t wait to take them home, let’s hope we pass her questions.” She spoke, staring at you in admiration.

“Me too, don’t worry babe we will defiantly pass and get to be able to adopt these two cuties.” You replied, making Diana smile, she leaned forward her eyes fluttering shut as yours did as well, she gently pressed her lips against yours, her hand resting on your thigh while her other one rested on the side of your face…


End file.
